What differences can you overcome
by Dijit
Summary: Remus and oc. Lily is jelous of oc and lots of tricks- i suck at summaries.


Disclaimer - I own nothing of JK's  
  
"Sirius will you GET OFF ME!" an angry James shouted. "What? Oh sorry prongs me old lad am I sitting on you? sorry." Sirius replied his infamous grin playing around his face. "Yes you are. Now get off". As James managed to wriggle his way from under Sirius he noticed someone entering the Gryffindor common room. " Remus, Darling what have you done to yourself your all muddy and wet." Sirius said in the best motherly voice he could muster whilst prancing over to where Remus stood not looking best pleased. "I am wet Sirius, because I did not forget that quiddich practice started this week." he said. "What quiddich! why didn't you tell me?" spluttered James as he got up to meet his friend. All three friends played on the Gryffindor quidich team. James as seeker as he had a keen eye and was good on a broom, Sirius a beater what else could he be and Remus was the lead chaser as his hand eye coordination could not be beat in all of Hogwarts. "I thought you knew," drawled a bored looking Sirius as he made for one of the plush leather sofas nearest the fire. " You knew and YOU never told me!" "Yes, I didn't want to get wet and assumed you didn't either. Now can we do something fun, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssse!" he pleaded. "Wait till I'm clean and dry" started Remus. As he turned to leave he bumped into someone, a girl. Remus could feel the heat rising in his face. He hadn't seen this girl before but he knew he'd like to see more. She had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair reaching just above her waist, glistening silver eyes surrounded by long dark eyelashes, perfect skin and a body to match. She was beautiful. "Ohh hello uhmm sorry urrh Yearh bye." Remus stuttered as he ran up the stairs. Sirius seeing Remus's reaction turned to James and whispered "I think the fun has just arrived"  
  
"I've never seen you before," inquired James. " I know I've just begun here at Hogwarts," she said. Sirius looked at James perplexed "Aren't you little old to be starting Hogwarts?" Sirius said motioning for the Girl to sit next to him on the coach. "Oh no you don't understand." she said, " my name is Aerwein Lorien Beddinleigh" "James, Sirius and that fellow you just met Remus." said James indicated who they were. "Kool, anyhow I am kinda different from you lot as regards power". James and Sirius looked confused. "What are you like a squib who can do a little magic or something" Sirius asked "NO!" Aerwein said looking hurt "I am no squib. Ok have any of you heard of the lethatialas?" asked Aerwein. There was no answer to her question so she proceeded just as she went to do so she heard a voice from behind her all head turned to find Remus coming towards them. " The lethatialas are a collection of 4 mermaids who control the 4 elements; air, water, fire and earth, But what has that got to do with you I thought they were legend" Remus said as he sat opposite Aerwein. He had obviously composed himself whilst getting changed. "Well my mother was the mermaid in charge of the water. She fell in love with my father and had me. I've never seen her since. My father raised me you see," she said. "So your more powerful then us because?" Sirius said still as confused as before. James nodded in agreement and Remus just sat still staring at Aerwein. "Well I'm Half Lethatelas so I have the ability to use magic without a wand." She finished "arhh" Said Sirius. "Prove it" everyone turned round to find Lily Evans standing behind the couch. "Lily darling come here." James beckoned as Lily sat on James's lap throwing jealous glares at Aerwein. Aerwein dismissed the glares and moved her hand forward and with a quick swishing motion 5 butter beers appeared out of nowhere. "WICKED" shouted Sirius as he bounded fro the drink " you are defiantly in the marauders we could use someone of your talent." Everyone was smiling all except lily her face had now contorted into a look of pure disgust "Wait a minute I have been hanging out with you guys for 4 years and you have never invited me into the 'gang' she turns up waves her hand around and she gets in like that." She said pointing her hand at Aerwein. "Lily calm down. do I detect a bit of jealousy" said James sweetly mocking her "Piss off you fucking knob" she shouted and stormed off up to her dormitory. "What did I do?" Aerwein inquired. "Oh don't worry about Lily" said Remus "she's very temperamental.  
  
A/N so what do you think please review with ideas as to where the story is going. I don't know why Lily is a jealous person but hey work with it. thanx. 


End file.
